Just Like That Summer: CHAPTER 31 CUTSCENE
by ruruLALALALALALovesssssssYOU
Summary: It's the cutscene from Just Like That Summer's chapter 31. I hope you guys read it. This is my first lemon so I hope I won't hurt your eyes XD Kaito x Luka.


"Luka" Kaito yelled, waking Luka, who seemed like she was having a nightmare, up.

Slowly, she blinked a few times before flashing her eyes opened and stumbled up, hitting her forehead with his.

"Ouch!" he yelped.

Luka looked around, looking really scared of something but he didn't know what. For him, it didn't really matter anymore. Deep loneliness spiraled inside him after hearing the news that his mother said. They were finally happy together. Couldn't that bliss just last forever? Was life really that cruel to keep tearing them apart?

She suddenly hugged him tightly, wanting him to reassure her but then she realized that he was half-naked. "What...what time is it now and why aren't you wearing a shirt?" she asked, panting.

His eyes roamed her body, scanning every detail of it then he looked up to her face. At first, he hesitated but when he saw those alluring eyes of her, he kissed her intensely, making her gasp in surprise. "Mhmmm..." he moaned, pinning Luka down to the bed, his legs crushing hers.

"Get off me." she demanded silently, trembling as they parted lips but he didn't want to listen to her. He wanted to do it so he pressed his lips against hers again.

His fingers started to knead her hair then he drew her face closer to his, sealing their lips tightly. It was as if he never wanted to let go anymore. If it was possible, he wouldn't mind kissing her forever. He, too, started to shiver. Her tempting body against his was setting him on fire.

Reluctantly, he pulled away, grasping for air. "What are you doing?" she asked, baffled.

"Just...just let me do this." he replied in a groan, shutting his eyes tightly.

A sudden silence surrounded the room then slowly, he opened his eyes and saw her nervous eyes, glowing with the depth of universal anxiety, casting off stardust as a diamond casts fire and they smolder like embers of flame in a desert night.

"Are...are you alright?" she asked again but he answered her by dropping butterfly kisses on her jaw, down to her cold smooth neck. As she threw her head back, he started to nibble her neck, savoring her sweet taste. "K...Kaito..." she whimpered.

"I love you so much, Luka. Always remember that." he muttered before forcefully took off the clothes that Luka was using to cover her perfect body.

He didn't really want to be fierce, he wanted to be gentle but as soon as he saw her bare large breasts, he couldn't help but feel wild. He started to suck on one of her pink hardened nipples as his hand fondled with her other breast. She started to grip his arms, assertively pushing him away but she felt good—no, she felt fantastic. She finally began to pull him closer to her, wanting him to go further.

His warm lips were so soft against her delicate skin, making her shudder in delight. Kaito's mouth started to water as he pulled away and sucked on the other one. Luka whined as Kaito became more fiery, roughly biting her nipple and abruptly rubbing her other breast up and down. A deep moan escaped her lips as she got taken by the subtle movements going on her chest.

He suddenly pulled away, breathing heavily, his hand still not stopping from groping her. "You're done?" she asked disappointed.

Chuckling, he bent down again, finding his precious Luka cute. She actually wanted more. His tongue started to make swirling motions around her nipple just when he thought it couldn't get anymore harder. He then pressed his lips densely to her breast, up to her neck, to her jaw then finally to her mouth. His thumb started to caress her cheeks as he let out small puffs in between their kisses.

She clasped into his body, holding him tightly. Both of them were mad for each other and totally fueled with intoxication. Kaito's hand started to slide from her breast, down to her waist, to her hips until he finally reached her wet sensitive spot.

He used his fingers to tickle her small hardened clitoris, making her pleasuring instrument ache for more. "There,..." she whispered harshly as her face turned into a dark red. Surprised with her own words, she slightly pulled away.

A devilish grin spread along Kaito's face as he snagged her waist with his free arm and pumped his finger in her harder. "Like that?" he murmured seductively, once again looking in her eyes. They were now shining with the glimmering need.

He didn't know what was in those eyes of hers that kept turning him on even more. He wanted to pleasure her more, he wanted her to be hungry for him as much as he was for her. He darted two more fingers inside her, making her gasp and moan loudly.

His lips then trudged through different parts of her body, devouring all of her as she got more and more aroused. Her body shivered in ecstasy, begging for more. She didn't voice out her passion though, she let her whimpers and moans answer her pleasure.

"I can't take it anymore." she finally spat out, sitting up, making him a bit confused.

"Huh?" he breathed out, furrowing his eyebrows.

With a gentle smile on her face, she took her position on top, making him excited. She thought that it was her turn to pleasure him so she smooch and slurped his neck, leaving red marks on it. Kaito couldn't help giggling as Luka attempted to pull his pants off. Helping her finish her work, he pulled her up to him and rolled over, taking the top position again.

"You naughty girl." he teased, making her gulp in giddiness and embarrassment.

He quickly pulled his underwear off and threw it away, making Luka's face redden more with the sight of his enormous throbbing cock. He once again pressed his body against hers, squeezing her thighs with his, rubbing their crotches together. Kaito continued his little foreplay by licking and sucking her ear.

"Kaito," she called out desperately, signaling him to _just do it_.

Laughing frivolously, he spread her legs wide and thrust his hard length deeply in her, causing both of them to scream.

"Luka," he screeched silently almost sounding like a girl. "You're too tight."

Though feeling a bit hurt, Kaito started to move his hips up and down and started to feel good. Luka on the other hand, whined in pain with every thrust that he made. He pumped his index inside her more quickly and sharply, not being able to stop anymore. He thought that he would just die if he did. She then relaxed her legs and started to move her own hips too, probably feeling good as well, making Kaito wilder. Luka moaned louder and louder as Kaito's dick hit her g-spot.

"More! I need more of you!" Kaito grunted, slamming more violently into her.

Grating her teeth, Luka buried her nails into Kaito's skin. "Ahh, there." she cooed as the tip of his cock hit the entrance of her womb

Kaito suddenly felt his senses going nuts as Luka's insides gripped his dick. He bit his bottom lip in his near release as he bent down to share a fervent kiss with her. When they finally felt it coming, they called out their names then he collapsed on top of her.

Luka knew that it was wrong but she couldn't help but smile, feeling Kaito's warm semen dripping inside of her. She was going to pull away but Kaito just shoved his member inside of her again.

"Don't." Kaito said, panting as he gave her a soft kiss on the lip.

"I love you." Luka whispered, nestling her head on top of Kaito's chest, her arms wrapped around him.

"I love you more." he whispered back, smiling then he frowned, remembering that it could be the last time he would be able to show her his love.

She was already already asleep but he still watched her beautiful angelic face. He wished that he could just stay that close to her forever. He wished that they could just live happily without anyone or anything interfering.

He wished that they didn't have to go home anymore.

* * *

**sucks right ? this is why i never write lemons -A- well , my innocence hasn't been ravished yet and i don't really watch and read hentai e.e i do read few lemon fanfictions but it's just that . . well , this is my first lemon fanfic i still hope you like it *cries on a corner* another thing is a person wouldn't understand this as a whole unless he reads the whole story .. damn i suck *curses self***

**i don't plan to write any lemon again , ok ? (i guess unless i need to)**

**this is for Rin Owens btw :3**

**he/she seems to want lemon on my fanfic so i made this~ huehuehuehuehue**


End file.
